


What I never knew

by ArtsInnocence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bi Shiro, Cuddles, Female pronouns for Pidge, Fluff, Nightmares, Pining, Self-Hatred, Slight Divergence, Tears, mostly cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsInnocence/pseuds/ArtsInnocence
Summary: It was the middle of the night. No one should be awake. But there he stood face illuminated by the light of the  closet. She looked up inspecting, Long muscular legs ,lean torso, dull eyes with dark bags that matched her own.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading this hope you enjoy one of my first story’s so let me know if I have any grammar problems. 😊

“Get a grip Katie “she mutters to herself. 

Only two weeks ago she was back in the garrison going nowhere finding no clues to her brothers and fathers disappearances. When the pilot who also had disappeared , suddenly showed up out of the blue. Before she knew it she was in space ,they collected the lions and created Voltron. 

Which leads to where Pidge now sat knees pulled up to her chest,sweat on her neck ,her brow knitted in pain. She hated to work with the team. They shouldn’t be in her head like that. She shouldn’t be here. She needed to find her dad and brother. But worst of all was the pilot of Kerberos mission, Shiro was back. She still was so unsure of him. He had betrayed her and her family. Just then the storage door clicked open,”shit” she mutters under her breath. 

It was the middle of the night. No one should be awake. But there he stood face illuminated by the light of the closet. She looked up inspecting, Long muscular legs ,lean torso, dull eyes with dark bags that matched her own. 

“Hey” shiro lowered his eyes to meet Pidge’s. But Pidge dropped her gaze unwilling to meet his eyes. Her chest tightened and she nawed on her bottom lip not trusting herself to speak. Shiro continued “sorry today has been a bit rough, but you really should get some sleep. “

Pidge retorted before she could stop herself. “Your still awake;how did you find me anyways?” Her eyes rolling with annoyance 

He sighed pausing before he spoke. Rubbing the back of his neck shiro began. “Well um... the light was on, I thought it was weird so I decided to check up on it and here you are. As for sleeping I took a nap earlier,but wanted to check that everyone is settled and uh yeah.” He cut himself off with a sheepish grin

Pidge looked up defeated “oh”. 

“Yeah”shiro slows. Just rip off the band aid you can do that Takashi. Shiro takes a quick breath and speaks”You know I know right.”Red raised up from Pidge’s toes past her head matching her brown and amber hair. Her golden eyes searched his. She decided to play coy. 

“Know what there is not much to hide.”Pidge was proud of that performance. 

Shiro just chuckled. “Katie I know. I mean, at first I thought you were matt, but I saw your eyes.”Now it was Shiro’s turn to blush. Why had he said that. 

Pidge shifted uncomfortably. “Okay then just don’t tell the others kay. Thanks for stopping...”Before she could finish her sentence Shiro pulled Pidge on to her feet. Steadying her. Pidge pulled away. 

“Come on, let's get you to bed.” Shiro grabbed Pidge’s hand and hauled her toward her room,Under protest by Pidge’s hand squirming to escape. 

They soon arrived at the door. It slid open to show a few of Pidge’s Meager possessions lying on her desk. But the room was mostly empty. Pidge turned to enter, when Shiro grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. “You know you can talk to me anytime right Katie. “Pidge nodded and quickly pulled away from his hug. Shiro smiled and walked away. 

Pidge walked in plopped on the bed feeling restless. She checks her laptop even though she knew nothing was new just 3 garrison students missing on the news feeds. She closed the laptop. Her eyes stung tears prickling the corners of her eyes. It was just too much. What was she going to do about shiro. Remembering the embrace she was all too quick to free herself from. She had no time for this she just needed to cut him out. She needed to focus on her family now. She stared at the wall tears leaking down her cheeks as she fell asleep 

===  
Shiro walked back to his room. Hurt by the coldness of Pidge’s reaction to him. She was a little piece of home. The only thing that brought him to his old life, but she didn’t know that. He needed her. She had already grown up too fast . Shiro hated that but, he was afraid that she would have to grow up even more considering there predicament. His thoughts turning to the younger self of a girl Katie ,who would take him to the roof show him all the stars name by name. Tell him she is going up there one day. He missed that Katie. Then the onslaught of guilt seemed to rack him and he started trembling. He failed her family. He failed Katie . He should have saved them. But he didn’t. Stretching out across his bed. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking he might of failed Katie but maybe he could still save Pidge and with that he passed out.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her golden eyes pierce him to the core. Wiping puffy eyes and sniffling she doesn’t pull away she just stares for a moment.

Pidge woke up to a knock on her door. Letting out a faint groan. She just laid there unwilling to face the day. Then the second knock came. “Dam”she grumbles as she gets out of bed. A large shirt dangles off one shoulder. Her hair a tangled mess. But she opened the door bleary eyes blinking . “Shit it‘s Shiro”a mantra that was becoming a most common appearance in her daily verbiage.

Shiro sat there smile on his lips and. A Boyish glint in his eyes but the bags underneath remained from last night. “Good morning. We have training after breakfast. “Pidge slid out of her door passing Shiro without a word. 

Pidge walked into a mess as usual. Lance and Keith where arguing once again. She had no care for either of the two, so when she was asked which of the two was the better paladin , Pidge just shrugged and moved forward grabbing a plate with green food goo on it. Then Pidge sat on the other end of the table near hunk but not to close. 

 

She then grabbed a spoon mindlessly shoveling the goo into her mouth, until everyone had finished eating. Pidge could feel her stomach turn in anticipation of the training day. 

Pidge had never really been good with people in General so suddenly working with a team. Well she was out of her league. Especially because her one last life line was burned thanks to Shiro. 

Coran and Allura gathered them up to inform them on the details of there training. Today would consist of mostly partner drills. 

Pidge started paired with Hunk. Hunk wasn’t to bad really. In the invisible maze training sim where she could see and he couldn’t. He was all she could of asked for because he just shut up and did exactly what he was told. Which she couldn’t say the same for lance and Keith during this exercise. Honestly could peace and quite really not exist out in the solitude of space. 

Next challenge she was paired with Kieth. They where to watch each other’s backs and protect each other from getting shot . Good thing Keith lived for things like that ,or she would have been a goner. 

Pidge dived right a shot passed her head hitting Kieth in the back of the neck. Maybe this pairing wasn’t the best as Keith glared. Pidge mumbled an apology as she extracted herself from the situation

Finally was a team exercise which she was dreading. The team was playing castle hide and go seek. Pidge knew exactly where she wanted to go ,but how was she going to get all the way up there. Looking over to lance she smirked,then put on her lost puppy face.  
“Hey lance could you help me to get to the vents so I can hide. “

“yeah sure “lances says walking over to the vent she pointed out. He began raising her up. When Keith went for the spot Lance had been heading to before Pidge asked for help. Lance forgot what he was doing and dropped Pidge to the floor. Rushing over to argue with Kieth. 

Pidge picked herself up. Arms bruised. But her pride was intact ,thankfully.

She then decided she was finished and found the exit on the left of the training room. Checking over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching. She slipped off to the third floor where there was a lab of sorts. 

The lab was where she spent most of her free time. She peered into the room. There was a couch in the corner. Worn but it had blankets that looked pretty cosy. What more could a girl ask for. The patch work couch was her usual spot where she would crash for the night. When she could get to sleep that was. 

There were some tools she had scrounge up , and packs of insta goo that where tucked in the corner of the work table. 

Entering the lab she opened a packet of the goo walking towards her work station. She sat and began Fiddling with a Galra cube she found on Shiro when he arrived at the garrison. 

They where some sorta codes of some kind. But they were written in an ancient dialect. Not Altean but something similar to it. She lost herself in the pieces of this new tech to figure out. 

===  
Shiro realized all too late that training really didn’t work the way he had planned. By the end of training Keith and Lance where at each other throats, hunk was trying to break it up when a hand flings out to hit lance ,but It recoiled hitting hunk square in the nose. Hunk sniffs as blood begins to fall from the positively broken nose. 

Turning and looking Pidge was MIA from the training group. 

Shiro rubs his temples at the migraine he knows he will have all to soon. Shiro stands up grabbing the blue and red Paladins by the ears.

“ Ouch” the two say in unison. Shiro ready to rant opens his mouth to speak, but then shuts his mouth. Instead he shouts “training is over” as he releases them swiftly moving away towards the left exit. 

Real smooth genius, Shiro’s mental tirade begins. Exactly what did he think he was doing out here in space. Most definitely not leading a team. He couldn’t even keep his calm. His brain readies another assault. When he realizes he stopped walking and he wasn’t at his bedroom door either. 

He was standing in front of Pidge’s room. He can’t help it he knocks. No answer comes. He knocks once more to no avail. He slides his back down the door. Legs stretch out in front he leans his head against Pidge’s door wishing she was inside. 

Shiro begins to drift off. He is at a House that’s familiar not sure why. The scene skips. He standing in the living room feeling to old for party’s.   
He remembers now why the place was familiar. This was Katie’s first party. 

The view hazed again he was still in the living room but now it is later. He sees Katie trying to shove off some dude who was probably drunk. He watches it unfold knowing all too well comes next. 

Katie has no luck with the overbearing guy. Shiro snaps walking over to the guy punching the guy twice in the stomach pulling Katie away. He walks her outside. 

Katie thumbs down on the porch knees sprawled in an unladylike fashion, not that it ever bothered her. She huffed putting her head down. At first shiro thinks she is laughing, but further inspection he notices the girl is there in fact is not laughing but sobbing. His brain is slow to compute but his instincts fills in the gaps. 

He sits next to you the young trembling girl. Wrapping his arms around her pulling her in. Her head buried in his chest. Fat tears rolling down her cheeks wetting his shirt. Shiro rubs her back as the tears spill over. Katie has now taken fist of his shirt pulling herself closer. Tears slow as Shiro rubs up and down he pale freckled arms. Katie’s head lifts looking into his eyes. 

Her golden eyes pierce him to the core. Wiping puffy eyes and sniffling she doesn’t pull away she just stares for a moment. Then puts her arm around him, pulling him close. He could hear her heart beating. As she lets go, he is stunned to realize he missed the touch. Shiro stands up and pulls Katie on to her feet. With a look of thanks from Katie, he walked her home. That was three days before he left on the Kerberos mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you have any questions and or comments or concerns about my work I am glad to hear it.


	3. A new understanding

Regret and hope filled his aching body as he comes to. His eyes fluttered open. Actually feeling rested for the first time in a while he just sits there. Then realization he probably should find k- pidge who disappeared more than a few hours ago. Shiro stands joints popping due to his movements. standing upright. Then he sets off in search for Pidge. 

=  
Pidge throws the cube it slams against the cabinet. She gets up tenderly picking it up again. She feels red hot anger as she falls to her knees still holding the cube. She glares at it as it simply continues to hum. Her eyes are glassy and red. Her nose begins to drip. she wipes her nose with the back of her sleeve. She adjust sitting and leaning against the cabinet silent tears dribble hot and thick. But pidge doesn’t wipe them away. They just slid off her chin plopping on her lap. 

==  
Shiro went to check the workshop she tended to live in. He stopped in the doorway shocked by the sound of something slamming against the cabinet. He carefully peeked in. Mindful of the sound. To see pidge on her knees golden eyes glaring at a cube. He prepared to walk in when she shifted pain gleaming in her eyes as she rested against the cabinet. Shiro backed away feeling unprepared to deal with this. Not now this was his fault. He wanted to comfort her still, but looking down at the he galra arm. He changed his mind and left her in her own misery. Guilt panging against his chest. 

==  
Dinner had arrived Shiro waited for Pidge who strolled in just as he was finishing the last couple bites of his food. He chewed a little slower. Focused on pidge who looked frankly terrible. puffy red eyes ,dark bag sag under her eyes with disgruntled hair that could quite be considered a nest though a valiant try. Lance decided to point this out to pidge to Shiro’s dismay. 

== pidge glances over as she walked in at lance who is approaching. First impulse pidge feels is to deck the guy in the gut or something then lance speaks. “Pidge what happened you look well awful.“

“I look fine pidge growls at lance.” Lance is pulled back to his seat by Keith. Pidge plops Down at the tables as well eating. One by one the paladins take off leaving pidge to finish in solitude. She takes a few more bites and decides she is finished discarding the plate. She walks to her room to grab some supplies before she gives the cube another try. She walks in her room door sliding shut. she throws on a new t shirt and shorts. Grabs a tool belt then checks the time it reads 1:30 am. Pidge couldn’t believe that it was that late. But it was. Pidge tip toes out of her room. When she hears a scream. Startled she jumped. Looking around she realized it was coming from Shiro’s room. She hesitantly walked over to his door. Losing nerve she turned to leave. But she heard the unmistakable sounds of whimpering. She knew she had to be there for him. Just like he was for Matt. She owed Shiro that much. 

She opened the door to see Shiro muscles taught body rocking his face moist with tears. Pidge not knowing what to do went with her gut. She grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Then turning a bit pink she sat on his bed and rested Shiro’s head in her lap. She gently caressed his face. Then taking his hand she drew little circles on his palm with her thumb. The tension in Shiro’s face relaxed and his body slumped loosely in his bed and he seemed to be at peace. Pidge sighed leaning against the wall.

===  
5:00 am Shiro shifted pulling into the warmth of the bed realizing that the warmth came from another person. A slight figure in the dark. He wrapped his arms around her waist tucking her into his chest before he fell asleep again. 

===  
9:00 am Pidge’s eyes fluttered. She felt strong arms encased around her. She rolled in his arms coming face to face with shiro red painted her face as she remembered last night.   
She rolled back over and began to wriggle out of his grasp. Once freed she place a pillow in her place. Headed out for breakfast. 

Pidge quickly rushed to the kitchen seeing just the three other paladins. Kieth glanced over at her eyebrow raised. Pidge flushed then sat with her bowl placed in front of her. She picked at the green goopy sludge. Feeling eyes on her back she, turned around. Eyes blazing with fury. “what is your problem “she squealed “yea I am late for breakfast we don’t have training today anyways! So so” she slammed her bowl of food and took off.

Pidge ran down the hall blindly until. “ oooof” pidge was sprawled on the ground along with what she had hit. Oh hell. She had landed on Shiro. Pidge and shiro detangle themselves. Pidge gets ready to bolt but is blocked by Shiro. “ just let me through” she slams her tiny fists in his broad muscled chest. He grabs her wrists as she struggles against him. 

=   
Shiro felt awful looking at the girl he held restrained. But what was the meaning of this. Pidge dropped her hands Shiro releasing them. Pidge gazed up at him hate in her eyes. Before she slumped over arms holding her stomach. She heaved like a asthmatic with every breath. pidge began to weez “I can’t find them there not anywhere. I have to save them , where are they.”

Who was she talking about. His stomach dropped as He realized it was her brother and her dad. This was all his fault. The guilt and pain was bitter on his tongue he opened his mouth to speak “Katie we will find them...I promise” with those words she collapsed. Shiro caught her in his arms. Scooping her up in a princess carry he walked her to her room setting her on her bed. Pidge reach out a hand. He gently took it pressing a kiss into the palm. Then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!!! I will continue to get out  
> As many well written chapters as I have time for so pleas keep reading.


	4. Learning curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He jolted out of bed so hard he fell to the ground. He moved gasping for air to fill his lungs. Sweat matted the back of his hair dripping off his body and down his neck. He needed to get some water and take a break.

Pidge woke to the sound of her stomach growling. She had to get some food. She stood up falling back to her bed. Still a little light headed she guessed she didn’t handle things out here very well. Oh well she decided. She would just be content just to remain in her room undisturbed letting her stomach continue to growl. 

Just then the door opened Shiro marched in carrying some food. He then realized she was awake and paused before setting down the food. “Glad your up ,gave me quite a frightful afternoon you know. “

pidge flushed thinking of the incident in the hallway. Not one of her finest moments. “so what do you want? You don’t have to take care of me. Not your job shiro! Even if my family is ...” no pidge their fine. I will save them. Her inner dialogue reassured. 

Shiro’s eye shown with grief. Apparently pidge had struck a nerve. “ Katie Holt stop it!Right now!Just because you miss matt and commander Holt doesn’t mean that I don’t still care about you or your family, he quickly added. Katie my heart is broken for you,truly. But you are also a paladin of Voltron, part of a team act like it” Shiro bellowed. Pidge just sat completely stunned.

Pidge found her voice once again still shocked at the loss of Shiro’s composure “okay fine” just then a knock came at the door. “Who is it “pidge questioned.

“It’s Keith can I come in” 

“Fine Kieth” pidge stuck her tongue at Shiro as she spoke. 

Kieth walked in eyes wide when he noticed Shiro. “ I heard shouting just wanted to check everything was okay” he studied Shiro’s expression. Noticing a glint of something in Shiro’s eyes. Kieth turned around calling out “Pidge come find me later I wanted to talk to you about some upgrades. Thanks!” He left door closing in behind him. 

Pidge shifted her attention to Shiro who had taken a seat on the edge of her bed. “Well what do you want then.” She questioned 

Shiro gulped ”Katie, I mean Pidge. I just want to help you” 

Pidge sighed “fine but if you get to help me I get to help you. You help me stay calm and find my family. I will help you with your sleeping problem oh and dealing with the paladins. For your information I am not happy about this. This is our secret. We are not friends.”

Shiro inhaled “ fine fine I agree.” He put his hands up in surrender. 

Pidge shot him daggers with her stare “ now get out “she squealed. Throwing a pillow at his head. Shiro ducked chuckling on his way out. 

=   
The following afternoon   
Pidge sat at her desk, staring at the screen of an updated Altean computer. She sat processing though thousands of names but still no trace to her family’s whereabouts. Just then Shiro popped in the door sliding shut behind him. He walked behind her pulling out a stool. He sat looking over her shoulder. Pidge glances back as a smile pulls at her lips she resists turning around to look at Shiro. 

“You breath loud” pidge huffed 

Shiro looked bemused “ oh um sorry “  
Oh and um Pidge you put that number in the computer wrong. It’s 579 not 795” 

Pidge paled “ oh quiznack I call myself a Holt” as she hurriedly fixed the numbers. 

That brought up a new list of names. Pidge adjusted in her seat focus back on the list of names and scrolled. There she sat eyes not moving until he ticker signaled it was 7 earth time. 

Shiro rose from his seat “time to get some food let’s go” 

Pidge frowned at the screen. “You go ahead I am so close I feel it.”

“Fine “ Shiro says as he walked out of her lab. 

About an hour later shiro returned with food goo in hand ,but there wasn’t only food goo on her plate. There were sugar dusted Brownies. 

Pidges eyes bulged as she eyed the treat. “ where did you get these” 

Shiro sniffling a laugh stood grinning. “ Hunk’s new experiment. Here” Shiro tossed pidge the desert. 

It was quickly snatched up by pidge and placed in her mouth. Sighing her eyes rolling back a little in delight. “Thanks Shiro”

“No problem” red hues tinted Shiro’s face “ so how goes the search “

“Gahhh I am just so close. I just.. I have... I must find them. “

“You will. It just takes time. Are you going to head to bed?”

“I can’t stop now Shiro I will go to bed in a few hours “ 

“K but I am coming to get you when times up. Okay” 

Pidge rolled her eyes “fine.” 

Shiro set down the plate and walked out. 

Pidge picked up another brownie before fixing her eyes back on her screen.  
=  
Shiro walk down the corridor to his room. He felt completely drained as he tugged off his shoes and socks. Then managed to free himself from the tight shirt he currently wore. Once free he tossed the shirt into a basket. Then shiro laidback head reaching the pillow just as he conked out. 

Shiro’s dreams didn’t usually start out poorly usually the progress the tension builds up and that’s exactly how his dream began. Shiro saw himself with a younger version of Kieth. He just like so many others were concerned about him leaving for the Kerberos mission. The young Kieth looked up noticing the melancholy look he spoke quietly “Shiro you know you don’t have to go. You can stay with me and Adam.” Shiro stared at the ground. 

Kieth you know I would but I already have given up so much for this opportunity.” Adam included Shiro thought to himself. “I have to go”Shiro replied conviction in his wavering voice. Kieth’s face darkened and turned from Shiro walking a way. Shiro called out to him as the dream faded. 

Shiro shivered at the recollection of this new place that surrounded him. The arena jeered. Matt struggling near by pleading to stay back as they dragged him off. Tear flew away from Matt’s eyes fighting and hollering. But instead of Shiro intervening like he has he found he could only watch as Pidge’s brother was beaten. Finally the creature stopped. There lay the broken remains of Matt. Shiro walked closer to the figure lay. A hand reached out but dropped as the body convulsed. Then as quickly as the convulsions started they faded away leaving a lifeless body behind. 

Shiro jolted out of bed so hard he fell to the ground. He move gasping for air to fill his lungs. Sweat matted the back of his hair dripping off his body and down his neck. He needed to get some water and take a break before he went to check on Pidge. As Shiro reached the door it opened.   
=   
Pidge glances at the clock five hours had passed she huffed blowing the hair out of her face. Stood up and reached out her arms stretching. Pidge walked out the door.

The hallway was dimly lit as she walked to the paladins apartments on the ship. She stopped at Shiro’s room. Pidge raised her hand to knock when his door slid open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey another chapter for you guys!!! Let me know what ya think. Again thanks for all your support.


	5. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro I am her for you any time” with that pidge nestled a little closer to Shiro falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you thank you for reading!!! Please continue to read. I will try to get out some more good chapters for you guys soon! But for now please enjoy this new chapter.

Shiro looked down eyes shining before her. Sweat glistening off his bare chest. Pidge averted her eyes as her face became warm. 

“ oh hey pidge. Any luck ?”

Pidge’s head dropped down further. She shook her head. 

Shiro nodded “ that’s what I was afraid of. Sorry Katie.”

Pidge looked up at the black paladin studying his face. He looked so weary. Lines of worry hung on his face. With a Pale and clammy disposition. He had one of his nightmares. He must have. 

Pidge reached out to him grasping. Shiro’s hand and leading him into his room. 

Pidge shook her head clearing her thoughts. “You need to get some sleep Shiro” she declared in a quiet tone. 

Shiro’s eyebrow raised at the notion. “ pidge I believe I am not the only one who needs sleep” with those words Shiro place himself down on the edge off his bed. Scooping pidge into his arms and placing her in his lap.

Pidge slightly alarmed grew tense but melted into Shiro’s warmth resting her head on his chest. She listened to the rhythmic pitter-patter of his heart. 

Shiro ran his fingers through the short hair. Pidge’s breath deepened. Shiro readjusted lay on his side with pidge laying next to him his arms around wrapped around her holding her close. 

Then Shiro moved his head up and reposition looking down on Pidge’s soft face. “ Pidge” he whispered softly. 

“Yeah”Pidge replied in the same hushed tone as she glanced up at Shiro. 

“Thank you for staying” 

“ Shiro I am her for you any time” with that pidge nestled a little closer to Shiro falling fast asleep. 

Shiro readjusted his arms and pecked pidge on the forehead, then gave into sleep.

Pidge was always the first one to wake out of the two of them. Pidge rolled around facing still sleeping Shiro. She watched the quiet rise and fall of his chest. How the little scar on his nose was so smooth when he was at rest. She also took notice of the peaceful hum coming from his prosthetic arm. 

Pidge rolled back over and peeled of the arm draped around her and she left once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing what you have to say about the story!!! Feel free to comment I will try to respond always :)


	6. The rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She released him as a loud BOOM!!! Shook the ground. Pidge glanced back at Shiro and he nodded for her to still go. Pidge moved away disappearing into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I haven’t sent out a new chapter recently. I have been dealing with a concussion so sorry if the grammar is a bit wacky.

=  
Two weeks later the pattern still continued Paladin duty’s, search for her family until late, walk into Shiro’s room for the night, and Wake up before Shiro and disappear. 

Honestly none of this really bothered her. The arrangement worked. None of the other paladins knew about it and that was just great with her. Not Like anything special was going on between her and shiro.   
=  
Pidge sighed one of her alarms going off as she was scooping the mornings food go into her mouth. She almost choked as she checks her monitor. Her software might have spotted her family on a vessel far away ,but she could make it on time if she left immediately . 

Pidge decided to take action she grabbed her tool belt and ran to her room. She packs up some belongings then headed to the aircraft hangar of the castle. Where she worked on modifying a pod to take her to her family’s location. Pidge worked feverishly on her project. She removed panels and reconnected wires. Checking the power core she realized she was finished. Pidge then proceeded to walk up to the main level of the castle. 

They were holding a party. Other alien races moved around chatting and eating. Pidge weaved through the crowd she had to tell only one person goodbye before she left. 

Pidge came to a sudden halt. Standing in front of her was the Altean princess Allura. Pidge gulped, the princess just smiled. Then Allura spoke. “Good to see you Pidge... is something wrong ... well you can always talk to me about it... I have a feeling we have a lot in common. 

Pidge shrugged “ not really but okay” then she walked way knowing it would be better not to say anything else. 

Pidge found Shiro standing in the entrance of the main level. She started walking up to him. But slowed maybe she should just leave. 

Pidge sat looking around the room indecision filling her until her eyes locked with his. Shiro began to walk over.   
=  
Shiro could see her golden eyes from far off as they moved toward him. Then they stopped. He waited then walked up to her. Her slight pale frame glowing in the lightning. But as he approached her something was wrong. A deep sadness had tainted her demeanor. 

Shiro decides to move somewhere they could talk so he grabbed Pidge‘s hand and lead her to a hallway where he stopped. “What’s up Pidge” he started in a low tone “ what going on” 

Pidge found an interest in her shoes for the moment. Then she looked up. Tears glinting in her eyes. “I found them. I got to leave and rescue them immediately”

Shiro was shocked, taking a step backwards. Then a half smile went on his lips. “ Go and find them then. “ but remember paladins don’t just leave. Pidge then reached out arms wrapping around his torso pulling him in. She released him as a loud BOOM!!! Shaking the ground. Pidge glanced back at Shiro and he nodded for her to still go. Pidge moved away, disappearing into the crowd.

The rest of the voltron team came scrambling toward him. Kieth and Allura were the first ones to get to him. Allura stopped and spoke in rapid succession. “Keith and I will go check it out you and lance watch the castle.” They ran away from him.

Hunk lance then stopped in front of Shiro. “Where do they think there going. Keith doesn’t get to leave with Allura I wanted to go!” 

Shiro barked “Lance”

“What lance “asked pausing to take a breath. Still perturbed that Kieth left without him. 

“Shut up please. Alright voltron as you have noticed Kieth and Allura have left to check things out. Lance you and I need to keep watch over the castle. Hunk go check on Coran he is working on the main power core of the ship.”

The yellow and blue paladins glances at each other then Hunk walks off in the direction of the main control center for the castle of lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do my best to respond to all comments:)


	7. The rumblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Somethings happened “ he paused gasping for breath. Pidge climbed back out of the pod and Hunk caught up. The three stood together and Coran spoke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this chapter is short between school and healing from a concussion I been pretty busy but please enjoy!! Thanks for reading:)

=

Shiro watched as hunk leaves. He waits until his friend is now out of ear shot. He turns to lance. The hint of a smirk on his lips. Lance returns the gaze and teeters a minute then pipes up. 

“So .......” lance smooths his hair. “We are guarding the castle and Keith is out there. “

“Yeah and ...” Shiro smirk widened

“ and I could do it that. He could get hurt out there without me” he glanced back at shiro. Shiro’s eyebrow was lifted in more understanding than mockery not that lance knew. 

“You know lance I thought Allura with Keith was the problem , but really now am not so sure. “

Lance sighed just as another tremor ran through the ship. Lance looked around surveying the ship avoiding talking when his eyes fell upon on a shadow looming in the doorway. He took off towards the doorway. Just as he approached the shadow his vision went black. 

=  
Pidge looked back at her lion only pausing a moment before turning and checking as well as double checking her pod. Pidge opened the pod and began descending into the pod when Coran and Hunk came running towards her panic across both of their faces. Coran came up first out running hunk. 

“Somethings happened “ he paused gasping for breath. Pidge climbed back out of the pod and Hunk caught up. The three stood together and Coran spoke again. 

“ the main crystal for the ship has been fractured. The only way off the ship is that pod. The lions hangar won’t open, But this pods transport is open and we need a new crystal .” 

Pidge looked back at the pod. Sighing “ Coran is there any other way,please!” 

Just then Shiro’s voice came over the team radio. “ Lance is hurt ready a pod.. I repeat Alliance is h..t read..aaa.... the radio was silent. 

Pidge’s stomach dropped. “ Coran, Hunk take the pod get the Crystal I am going to Shiro. “

Pidge took off before either of them could even reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Feel free to leave comments. I will try to respond the best I can to all ;)


	8. A plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a bit short life has been crazy thanks for understanding:)

Pidge raced towards upper levels of the ship. To where she had left Shiro. In a she daze realized Lance and Shiro are gone 

She looked around the room spinning then she ran towards her workshop.   
She arrived there puffing as she scooped up the laptop and started jamming her fingers against the keys. She hooked on the security cameras she scanned the screen and spotted what she never suspected.   
=  
Shiro blinked and quickly shut his eyes again the light was bright. His head pounded against his skull. He groaned lightly what had happened. He remembered Lance he was talking to him then he was running away, an explosion, a dark figure, a fight lance lying on the ground bleeding. 

Shiro sat bolt upright knocking over something. He struggled to his feet  
blinking wildly. A pair of hands roughly grabbed him yanking him back. Shiro’s eyes finally adjusted he was in the main control room for the ship. 

He threw his head into the persons who’s gruff hand held him. He felt the hands release. Shiro turned around to face the thing It was a galra soldier. The soldier threw a punch catching him in the stomach. Shiro double over. Two other soldiers joined in wrestling him to the ground. Cuffing where placed on his wrists and he was hauled up to a wall where the cuffs attached and held him suspended in the air. 

Shiro glanced around at the floor and saw lance bloody and unmoving. A galra soldier prodded lance with his foot. 

Shiro called out” leave him alone”and received an electric whip in return. 

=  
Pidge stared as she saw Shiro she flinched as he was whipped the flesh on his back splitting then scaring the heat from the whip cauterizing the wound. 

Pidge’s radio beeped and a new voice came out concerned “ pidge pidge is anyone there?”

“ Allura!” Pidge’s tone rang out with severe desperation. 

“ Oh good pidge. What’s going on?” 

Pidge opened her mouth to speak but the emotion caught in her throat. 

“Pidge Pidge are you still there” 

Pidge swallowed hard “ yah I am here” 

“Oh good” Allura sighed 

“What your status we are locked out Of the castle.”

I am in the castle and galra have Shiro and lance. I am going to find a way to free them. I guess I should also let you guys in.” 

Pidge glances back at the security’s display and see Shiro passed out hanging by his wrist “ I am coming for you” she quietly mutters. 

“What was that ?” 

“ Nothing Allura” 

“Alright go to the main engine room and radio me when you get there” 

Pidge feels that her face is damp  
And wipes tears from her cheeks. She gently rests her hand for a moment letting it linger on the edge of the laptop looking at Shiro once more and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading hope to write again soon! Feel free to comment love to hear from you guys:)


	9. Faith with out hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ they are to dispose of the little green one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey long time no writing hope to be better about it this summer:)

=  
Shiro eyes opened once again his wrists ached. Lance lay before his feet battered and bleeding. Shiro flexed causing stripes of pain down his back. His nose crinkled at the smell of burnt hair and flesh. Shiro tried to distract himself letting his mind wander from the pain. 

=  
Pidge felt the surreal feeling as she reached the main engine room. Radioing Allura as she pulled up the security cameras on her wrist display. Her attention shifted as she heard Allura’s voice 

“Okay well done pidge. Now your in the engine room I will send you the schematics for the doors.” 

Pidge’s suit beeped confirming the received schematics. Pidge looked at them processing for a minute. Then she set to work. She pressed buttons pulled dials and turned switches. Sweat formed on her forehead as she feverishly worked. Finally done she heard a loud click pidge turn around. 

“Quiznack” she cursed. 

There behind her was a galra soldier with a gun trained on her ready to fire. He pulled the trigger. Pidge dived out of the way the radius of a shot glancing off her hip and pain seared down her leg. Pidge got up and ran right into the galra toppling him over and then for good measure slammed her bayard into his head. The galra groaned and went limp. 

Pidge ran down the hall checking for the first duct system she could enter. Rounding a comer she finally found one. Pidge fired her bayard up it pulling herself to the duct opening and sliding in. She crawled forward a bit before slumping against the side and pulling up the final reboot for the door. She set it and her wrist alarm briefly chimed. She then she crawled a bit further in the duct. She then called allura and pulled out the security footage finding bingo she saw Shiro. 

Allura “hey pidge did you” 

“Yes”

“Okay wait for”

“No”

“Why” 

“They have shiro”

“And lance”a deeper voice came over Allura’s end of the radio

“I am talking Kieth. Anyways fine pidge you go get them we’re right behind you.”  
=

Shiro had what was an unchanging grimace on his face. Shiro stared at the galra commander when a lieutenant came speaking to his superior. 

“ I sent the others to the door” 

“Where are the other three” 

“ they are to dispose of the little green one 

Shiros stomach dropped   
If Shiro could have mustered the strength to cry out he would have, but his mouth and throat where as dry as salt. 

Shiro hung his head fire burning in his chest but not tears to cry


	10. Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey got this new chapter for ya sorry it’s short hope you Guys enjoy 😉

=

Clang Keith bounces off the metal doors “we gotta get to them. We got to help. Come on allura we got to go.” 

Allura sighed leaning against the castle. Keith bounce of again smacking his elbow. “ Keith that’s not going to work the door will open when the reset connects with the doors”

Keith rubs his elbow. He prepares again. Allura grabs his hand. He yanked it away and resets. This time he is sure he will make it. He backs up then runs at the door. The doors opens and he falls in. Dust rises and they cough. 

“Well good job Kieth!” Allura begins despite her self to laugh with a snort.   
=   
Pidge crawled following the shaft to the prefect vent opening to come out of. She slowly approaches it and readies herself, lowering herself down. Her feet land and the body weight pulls down on to the injured hip. She stifles a cry of complete pain. 

Pidge walks favoring her good hip she makes it to the access doors to the main control center. She is so close. She can almost feel him. 

She presses against the wall peering around the corner looking for danger. She comes back around the corner she heard a voice not far away. As she comes back around the corner she sees them and they are close. So she devises a plan. 

Pidge walks over to them pidge knows she’s got to make this a show. She tries attacking the first and takes a blow to the face she crumples and a final blow comes towards her head she braces willing herself to stay conscious. She only blacks out a moment. Spots fill he visions and she allows herself to still. 

One of the voices puts her on his shoulder. Like a sack of potatoes or laundry if you must. He carries her inside. The control center.  
=   
shiro gazes up at the whoosh of the automatic door opening. He saw a small figure dangling over one shoulder. Oh no the thought panged though his head. That isn’t that Can’t be. He was crazy that’s it. It’s alright. She is fine, she was leaving to find her family right? That can’t be her. Most certainly can’t. As the captor shifted around he saw her.

He gazed down at her a bruise on the left side of her face. He saw blood in her hair. He looked at the wound on her side. He felt sick. then as he stared two golden eyes opened. 

He sharply inhaled. Okay she was alive what was her plan she have to have a plan right?   
=  
Pidge holds her eyes closed. Biding her time. Finally she peeked over the galra’s shoulder. Shiro !! She sees him she wants to run to him. She wants the safety of his arms snugly wrapped around her. Feel his strength his confidence. She remains in place. 

Pidge is put on the cold floor. The galra gathered round a few of them kneeling. One prodding at her hits her hip. Pain. Alright here we go it’s time. 

Pidge gathers the strength and grasps the bayard firmly. The bayard shoots through the crowd knocking them over and the momentum helping her to her feet once again. She shoots again several times taking out the rest but she can smell burning and it’s not her. 

She looks to where shiro dangles a hulking commander had activated a lighting whip and was striping across Shiro’s back. She froze. Lance stirred rising half dazed taking his bayard’s blastster out and firing. Pidge dived and it hit the commanders shoulder he dropped the whip. 

Pidge came to her senses running towards and shoot her bayard securing the line and using it to give momentum into the air. She came down crack she smacked he bayard in the top of his head then swept his legs and he came down hard. 

Pidge turn around Keith and Aullra has showed up and where rounding up the others to take to the brig. 

Her heart pounded in her ears. Shiro! She turned running to him the changing directions she had to free him first. She fiddled with the controls. Causing him to fall to the floor. Pidge glanced a round once again moving towards shiro. But her attention was peaked at the sight of lance in Kieth’s arms. But that was quickly forgotten as she looked back to Shiro.

She knelt beside him. Deep gashes blistered across his back. She rolled him with a pant to his back his chest was it moving breath breath breath please. I am Losing him she was saying. She began cpr. His breath returned. This was all her fault. He can’t leave her not again please not again. No one should ever leave her. When she left the ones she loves get hurt. She grasped his limp hand a moment and walked away toward allura.


	11. Why not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shifted sitting next to pidge she place her head in his lap and he played wokay :))ith her hair til they both fell asleep waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey new chapter thanks for your great devotion to the arts.

=  
“Allura”

“ Pidge “

The two embraces shortly before observing the scene. The galra had been sent to the detention center. Keith still held lance protectively. The two boys were in bad shape.

Coran Coran the gorgeous man rang out . They were back. With a new smell to. Coran and Hunk had been setting up the new crystal and just in time. Kieth carried lance and hunk picked up shiro. Pidge adverted her eye guilt to much at the site of shiro.

They were placed in the pods lance would need 4 days how ever shiro needed 36 hours to heal. Pidge waited for everyone to leave but Kieth stayed. Pidge feel uncomfortable so she got up leave Kieth behind. 

 

Pidge walked past her own room stopping at shiro’s room. The room she was familiar by now. She wandered over to the dresser yanking on the bottom left drawer she jiggle it out a little further spotting what she was looking for aha she smiled pulling over a black sweatshirt three sizes to big over her shoulders. 

Her eyes water her nose starts to drip . She walks back to the medic doc praying Kieth left. What was this new found obsession with Lance anyways. 

Pidge walks into the medical bay. Thank you universe. Nobody’s there. She places her self in a chair listening to the humming of the pods. Here head dropped slowly and she fell fast asleep. 

Pidge could see her brother and dad walking away Matt still rubbing his arm from where she slug him. They load in to the ship she reached out “no no no you don’t go please don’t go please.” She was held back by guards she attempted to make last eye contact with her family but instead she met the silver eyes of Shiro. Everything blurred. She could almost hear someone calling her as she came to. Someone was taping her shoulder. 

“Pidge, pidge hello? Pidge come on please”

Pidge’s eyes flutter open. Groggy he hands rub her eyes under her brothers glasses. She looks at the looming shadow. 

“Hey pidge umm...”

Pidge is looking up at Keith. There was hurt in his eyes. 

“Pidge I have so many questions. To start your not a boy are you. 

Pidge pushed up the bridge of her glasses. “Ahhhh yeahhh I guess someone would realize that eventually she massaged her temples. 

“It’s okay I won’t share we all have our pasts.”

Pidge could understand that she had heard from Matt about the youngest pilot in his cadet troop.

“You realize you talk in your sleep loud and it like 3 in the morning... and oh umm..” he looked at her up and down. Just noticing the hoodie that’s not hers. “Well guess that makes sense pidge what’s all this about you should be resting...... umm you and shiro?”

“ No no no just really close. He was kinda a big deal in our household. Matt really didn’t have a lot of friends til shiro. “ 

“You must miss your family I can understand” 

“Keith ?”

“Yes pidge?”

“can you stay ?please.”

“Yeah of course I wasn’t leaving anyways”

Kieth shifted sitting next to pidge she places her head in his lap and he played with her hair until they both fell asleep waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read and check it out for your self what do you think 🤔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry working two jobs and planning for college but here is a little bit more of the story hope to release more soon ;)

=  
Pidge woke up pain sharp. She had forgotten the pain of the wound on her left side drowned out by adrenaline. However she knew and she needed to take care of it before it got infected. 

Pidge looked over there Keith sat gentle rise and fall of his chest. He really reminded her of Matt. She remembered when she would climb to the roof and Matt would come up two coconut ice creams in hands. Sometimes they would stay there and talk all night. Gosh she missed him. 

Pidge walk over to the medic wall on the far side of the pods and found the scanner. She quickly turned the dials. The scans appeared on her arm scanner muscle damage and some nerves have been severed. Otherwise perfect. 

She wasn’t going to need the pod. Just a patch. But first she would have to clean the wound. She grabbed some sterile cloths and some warm cleaning fluid. She gently tipped the bottle of fluid pressing the cloth to the opening of it. The cloth was damp with the light purple fluid. She cleans the wound wincing a few times in the process and placed the patch and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top she had stashed there for emergencies. 

Pidge nudged Kieth a wake. “Keith keith, okay your a wake. I am going to get us some food you stay put I will be back.”

“Okay” he mumbled stifling a yawn. He shifted more up right eye opening. He watched pidge leave. 

Kieth stared at the wall most of his energy drained from yesterday’s terrors. He inspected the dark purple bruises on his arm from slamming against the door. He sat sullen. 

Kieth rises to his feet a whoosh of decompression echos as the medical pod opens 

Shiro stumbles out lurching out of the pod. Kieth steadies him. Shirō study’s the room. Half noticing a smirk on Kieth’s face but chooses to ignore it. 

Shiro sits beckoning for Kieth to come over. Kieth plops down next to him. They sit in silence. 

“Alright I am going to my room” shiro walks away without another word.   
= 

Pidge knew Shiro was going to be released from the pod. However she couldn’t just sit and be with him. Those close to her get hurt. She needed to detach so there she sat security cameras set to see him get out of the medical dock. She waited then pans over to the hallway. He still pale but, he looked so strong. He would be better off without her anyways. She closed the screen. Lingering just a moment.


	13. denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I am now in college hurray!! my job lets me use my computer yay!! I can continue to write fan fiction and hopefully post more regularly. please feel free to comment or like I love to hear from other fellow fandom members ;)

=  
Shiro tried not to look disappointed as he dashed away from Kieth. He was conflicted though should he have really expected her to be waiting for him. They were friends a team, but the girl so full of hope and pain, the one he held close at night was. Ugh! He missed the turn to his room. He turned around. Mind still swirling. He and her was just mutual need thing nothing more, but.. but nothing. He should expect nothing. Why was Kieth so smiley anyways. Does he think he knows something Shiro himself wasn’t even aware of? Ah never mind he entered his room the door closing. He needed a nap. 

=  
Pidge walked back into the medical bay holding a plate of buttery, flaky, croissants. In here other hand she held a little container of strawberry jam. Kieth looked up at her confusion on his face. She continues to walk towards him. Keith was seated against the wall. So she put the plate in his hands and set them jam next to him, letting her back slowly slide down the wall coming to a resting position next to keith.  
“ I brought food” Pidge smiled and plucked a croissant off of the plate. 

“I can see that” Kieth smiled for a second but that soon died. “ Pidge ?” pidge gazed over to him but glanced back intently on her croissant smearing a heap of jam onto the pastry. “ You missed Shiro? He left like thirty minutes ago. I am surprised you came back to me. You did realize that he left the medical pod right?” he looked over to Pidge once again. She slumped further and farther down the wall as Kieth spoke again. “ I take it you did know then. Why? Pidge why wait for him this whole time then just leave? I think you have seem to care for him a lot these past weeks. Shiro was happy to see me when he got out, but it seemed he was looking for something… no not something someone else. I don’t know maybe I am wrong?....” keith sighed leaning into the wall pressing his back into the cold hard surface.

Pidge peered from her hands gazing at the shaggy haired boy who was also waiting for someone, but she didn’t comment. He had some good points ones she herself really had not considered. Did he really look for me after he left the pod. Did I disappoint him? Wo girl pace yourself you decided to protect him you need to leave him be. Pidge got up taking the empty plate that sat between her and Keith. I got to go. 

Kieth wanted to comfort her to say something but, he just watched as she strolled out of the medical bay. He sat again staring at the tank with his rival he his total opposite. Why had he played hero. He was so dumb. Keith was getting mad just looking at him. Keith’s face flushed with anger. Then he calmed looking at the peaceful look on his stupid squishy lovable. Kieth shook his head. He just wanted to compete with lance. If he got hurt he wouldn’t have someone to beat, yeah that's it. Kieth leaned against the wall time for a nap. 

=  
Lace felt a little tingle in his legs. As from a trance he stumbled out of the pod being awfully tipsy. He started walking forward a little wosy. To his surprise mullet was laying against the wall sound asleep. Oh how cute the little guy was. He started up to keith falling towards him more than walking. He stepped on Kieth. 

“Ouch what the he… oh um Lance. Hi? Your awake? Duh you are.” Keith looked at the young man who was trembling like a poodle. Just like that lances wobbly legs gave out. He came crashing right on top of Kieth. The two landed hard. The two boys just laid there stunned. Then to their dismay Hunk walked in a confused look on his face. 

“Oh no fair no one told me about the doggie pile” 

Both lance and Kieth race back to their feet. Beat red faces as quickly exited the room.

=  
Pidge walked out of her shop it was nearing the evening. Usually she gave up on her work or her family's search by this time of night and would leave for Shiro’s room but she can’t do that now. That wouldn’t be right anymore. He didn’t need her anymore. She was not attached to him she was her own women. She walked to her room. She was feeling a bit sick when she got to her room so she took some medicine, and layed down on her bed. She tossed and turned stomach churning. Two hours later she fell into a unrestful slumber. 

=  
Shiro had been in his room for hours sitting and thinking. Going over all the blank spots in his mind trying to piece together what exactly had happened. Pidge saved him. She was the reason he made it. She was the most amazing. Wo Shiro slow your roll your just friends. That moment it occurred to him he checked the clock. Pidge normally was her by now and he had her safely cradled in his arms, Shiro waited an hour more. Was she okay? She had never done this before. Was she still working in her shop. Was there a new lead she found out why he was out of it. Where had Lance and Kieth gone. Both of them disappeared after Lance got out. Shiro was decided he would go check on her. So he got up tossed on a shirt and walked out. 

=  
Blackness turned to faces and those faces started to swirl her father her brother then her mom. Then Shiro the forms disappeared and she was brought back watching as electricity crackled along Shiro. His scream guttural and agonizing. She couldn’t move she sat watching horror creeping in her body. She jolted, now the blackness dimed to a dim green. She was growing more awake as the pain in her stomach increased. She was going to b…… she dashed out of her room to the nearest set of bathrooms barely making it the little food she had been able to stomach that day emptied out into the toilet. She finished hearing a knock on the stall.


End file.
